Systems are known for the holding and display of objects such as hats, badges, whistles, keys, and so forth. These systems generally comprise a cord web, lanyard or similar wire-type material that may be worn by a person, for example, around the neck or around the wrist. Attached to the cord is an attachment piece, such as an alligator clip or a hook, for holding various objects. For example, in the case of an alligator clip, a badge or other object to be displayed can be secured by the alligator clip, or a hat may be secured to prevent loss if knocked off a person's head. Also, in the case of a hook, a whistle or keys can be attached to the hook.
These holding/display systems are inflexible, in that they are necessarily limited to a single type of attachment piece per system. For example, the prior art attachment system may use a clip hook attached to a webbing by crimping, thus permanently attaching the clip hook to the webbing. In such a case, a manufacturer that would like to provide display systems for badges and also provide hat keepers would need to manufacture entirely separate systems for each purpose. The manufacturer will thus be unable to flexibly respond to demand for any specific type of display/holding system, and a user will be forced to purchase multiple systems for each circumstance. Furthermore, these holding/display systems pose the danger of injury to wearers, should the object being held become caught, for example, in a piece of machinery.